Sexy Hexy
by engelchen1
Summary: Das ist mitternacht entstanden. Und ich befürchte sobald ich wieder nüchtern bin wird sie hier nicht mehr existieren. gg
1. Default Chapter

Mir gehört nix der gleichen. Alles ist JKR´´s "geniales" Gehirn entsprungen. Bis auf meinen ****** der mitten in der nacht entstanden ist. Natürlich meinen Kranken Hirn *grinsel*  
  
Sexy Hexy  
  
Hermine Granger betrat die Kneipe in Hogsmeade und ging auf Ginny zu. Die beiden hatten sich zu einen Frauenabend verabredet. Minerva wollte auch kommen, allerdings etwas später. Sie, Hermine, war jetzt Professorin in DADA und Ginny für Mugglekunde. Und heute war Freitag! Ein Grund zum Besaufen vor allem weil sie eine Einladung zur Hochzeit von Ron und Padma Patil bekomme hatte. "Was bildet sich dieser Idiot nur ein?" rief Ginny erbost und nahm einen extra Großen Schluck des Edelweißschnaps zu sich. Natürlich redete sie von Harry. Der hatte ihren Geburtstag vergessen und Ginny war stinke wütend. Hermine lächelte milde, nahm die Einladung von Ron heraus und packte sie auf den Tisch. "Dein Blöder Bruder Ron ist auch nicht besser!" sagte Hermine in einen besonders bösen Ton. Sie nahm gleich die ganze Flasche und trank einen Schluck von diesen Schnaps. "Der is ja Lecker!" sagte Hermine und hickste. "Oh ja... !" "Ich hasse ... Arry!" "Und ich asse Roooonnnn!" schrie Hermine noch lauter. Minerva McGonagall setzte sich an den Tisch. "Eine Flasche vom besten Eierlikör!" rief sie der Bardame zu. Wie die Hieß wusste selbst Minerva nicht mehr. Auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade hatte sie so was komisch stinkendes geraucht und sie fühlte sich wie auf Watte gepackt. "Männer sind Scheiße! Und wisster was? Wir haben besonders blöde Exemplare abbekommen!" rief Minerva und genehmigte sich einen Schluck Likör. "Wat haste du denn für Probleme?" fragte die beiden im Chor. "Ich hab seit 10 Jahren mit Albus eine Affäre! Aber er weigert sich das Offiziell zu machen! Er will mich alte Schachtel nicht heiraten!" schluchzte sich darauf los. Hermine nahm sie in den Arm und schluchzte mit. "Wie gemein!" rief Ginny.  
  
"Und sie will nicht mehr mit dir Schlafen?" fragte Albus Harry. Dieser nickte Traurig. "Nur weil ich ihren Geburtstag vergessen hab!" schluchzte Harry und warf sich in Snapes Arme. Dort heulte er eine Runde und Snape sah sich genervt im Raum um. Er sah Ginny, Hermine und Minerva am Tisch Wettern und saufen. Frauen sind so was von nutzlos`dachte Snape sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Am besten wäre es wenn er Harry wieder mit Ginny versöhnen würde und Albus mit Minervs. So hatte wenigstens er seine ruhe. Er stupste Harry beiseite und stand auf. Er ging zu Minerva und flüsterte ihr was zu. Diese sprang erfreut auf und lief auf Albus zu. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und knutsche versöhnend mit ihn rum. Dann ging er zu Ginny und flüsterte auch ihr etwas zu. Dann nahm er was aus seiner Tasche und gab es ihr. Auch sie sprang freudig auf und rannte zu ihren Herzallerliebsten. `Na ging doch` sagte sich Snape und setzte sich jetzt an den fast leeren Tisch. Er betrachtete die traurige Hermine. "Was haben Sie für ein Problem Hermine? Ich hab heute meinen Sozialen Tag!" sagte Snape und spießte sie mit seinen Blick auf. "Oh... Ich... !" sagte Hermine lahm und hickste. Sie hatte eindeutig zu viel Getrunken und würde so nicht alleine in ihr Schlafzimmer kommen. Die anderen waren zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt und so musste Snape herhalten. Er bezahlte die Rechnung und schleifte Hermine aus der Kneipe. Nach einigen Metern merkte Snapa das er es so nicht bis nach Hogwarts komme würde. Er Hob Hermine auf seine Arme und trug sie durch die Dunkelheit. "Sie riechen Gut!" sagte Hermine und kicherte darauf los. Snape hob eine Augenbraue und ging weiter. Hermine begann an seinen Ohr zu knabbern und lutschte an seinen Hals. "Würden Sie das sein lassen?" fragte er kalt. "Seeeexxxyyy.... Hexy!" rief sie und kicherte wieder unkontrolliert. Er streitende sich lieber mit ihr als von ihr abgeleckt zu werden. Die beiden waren in den Kerker angekommen und Snape trug sie zu seinem Bett! Er konnte ja nicht wissen welches Passwort sie für ihre Räumlichkeiten benutzte. Er legte sie aufs Bett und setzte sich daneben. Wie sollte er die Nacht nur auf der Couch überleben? Er seufzte und wollte gerade aufstehen als Hermine ihn zu sich runterzog. Dann küsste sie ihn leicht. Snape hielt erst den Atem an. Was sollte er bloß tun? Er wünschte sich schon so lange mit Ihr zu schlafen. So nah,.... war.... er..... seinen.... Traum.... dann erwiderte er ihre heißen Küsse. Was solls. Er war ja auch nur betrunken. Hermine erwachte mit einen heftig Schmerzenden Kopf. Sie hatte wohl doch zu viel getrunken. Den Schmerzen zu urteilen würde sie niemals nie welchen mehr anrühren. Dann klärte sich ihr Blick auf und schaute sich hektisch im Raum um. Wo war sie denn...? Dann bemerkte sie eine Bewegung unter ihrer Bettdecke. Komischer weise war die Schwarz und Satin... Sei wann....? Sie hob sie hoch und entdeckte einen nackten Snape in ihren Bett. Und sie selbst war auch nackt! "Was machen Sie in meinen Bett?" schrie sie und sprang auf.  
  
Wollt ihr eine Fortsetzung? Ja? Dann seit aber auch so nett und schreibt mir Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Kapitel 2

Danke für die Tollen Reviews. Es hat mich richtig gefreut das es euch gefallen hat.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Snape wurde durch einen Schrei geweckt. Er schlug seine Augen auf und sah Hermine Granger nackt neben seinen Bett stehen. Sie fuchtelte mit ihren Armen und Snape konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr lassen. Hermine bemerkte es und erkannte das sie nackt war. Sie nahm hektisch die Bettdecke und bedeckte ihren nackten Körper damit. Allerdings lag Snape jetzt nackt im Bett. Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Könnte ich meine Bettdecke wieder bekommen?" fragte er kalt. Er bedeckte vorsichtig seine besten Teile mit einen Kopfkissen. Hermine wurde knallrot. "Was...was...ist passiert? SIE HABEN MICH VERGEWALTIGT! ICH WAR SCHUTZLOS!!!!" rief sie und sah snape nicht an. Seinen tollen Body wollte sie nicht sehen. Sie hätte nie gedacht das Snape so sexy sein konnte. Und wie er da lag... "Ich? Sie haben mich doch Verführt...!" sagte er gedehnt. Er stand auf und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. "Ich, Sie Verführt? Träumen Sie weiter! Ich...ja ich...!" stotterte sie. Seinen Knackigen Po versucht nicht zu beachten. Snape hatte sich jetzt Angezogen und sah sie eindringlich an. "Ich habe sie hergebracht. Sie waren Betrunken und haben mich verführt. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann!" Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Hektisch suchte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen und zog sich an. Sie hatte mit Snape Sex gehabt und konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern. Sie wurde auf sich selbst wütend weil sie zu viel Getrunken hatte. Ihr war richtig Schlecht und hatte Kopfschmerzen. Und dann dieser Schock mit Snape nackt in seinen Bett aufzuwachen. Sie legte vorsichtig die Bettdecke auf sein Bett und ging hinaus. Snape war nirgends zusehen und so verließ sie die Kerker. Sie ging direkt zur Großen Halle und ließ sich auf ihren Platz nieder. Was machte sie eigendlich hier? Hunger hatte sie keinen und auf eine weitere Begegnung mit Snape hatte sie auch keine große Lust. Sie nahm sie ein Becher mit Kaffee und nippelte daran. Ginny kam mit Harry händchenhaltend in die Große Halle und setzten sich neben sie. Ginny strahlte richtig (trotz Alkohol???) und Harry sah eher Mürrisch aus. "Stell dir vor! Harry hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht!" sagte Ginny strahlennd und Harry verschluckte sich an seinen Kaffee. Er sah recht bedauernswert aus. Hermine versuchte Ginny ein Lächeln zu schenken. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" sagte sie mit halber Freude. Harry zuckte wieder zusammen. "Albus und Minerva wollen auch heiraten!" sagte Ginny kichernd. Harry verdrehte mittlerweile auch seine Augen. "Dank Snape!" presste er zwischen die Zähne hervor. "Ist was mit dir Schatzi?" fragte Ginny besorgt. "Ni... nichts. Was soll schon sein?" sagte er und lächelte Gequält. "Ich muss gleich meiner Mum bescheid geben! Und den Zwillingen. Die werden sich freuen!" rief Ginny. "Ich freue mich wirklich für euch! Aber mir ist irgendwie nicht gut und will mich ein bisschen ausruhen!" sagte Hermine schnell und stand auf. Hoffentlich erfahren es die beiden nicht... Sie und Snape. Das war die Lachnummer schlechthin... `Oh gott... Mir ist schlecht´.... Hermine eilte zur Tür und hörte hinter sich Kichern. Aber das interessierte sie nicht mehr. Sie rannte zu ihren Schlafraum und schmiss sich aufs bett. Warum musste ihr das immer passieren? Ausgerechnet Snape!!????? Warum er? Dann doch lieber Dobby! Dann hätte sie jemand der immer für sie Putzt. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schlief nach Kurzer weile ein.  
  
"Professor Granger! Aufwachen!!!" rief jemand und rüttelte sie wach. Hermine schlug ihre Augen auf und setzte sich sofort auf. "Was? Wie? Achso... du bist es Dobby...!" rief Hermine erleichtert. Keine böse nackte überraschung neben ihr. "Dumbledore schickte mich! Der Unterricht beginnt in einer Stunde!" nuschelte dieser und ging wieder aus den Schlafraum. Hermine stand vom Bett auf und suchte langsam ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie ging ins Bad und wusch sie erst mal das Gesicht. "In einer Stunde beginnt was? Der Unterricht? Heute ist doch Sonntag... oder?" fragte sie leicht verwirrt. "Nein heute ist Montag Herm!" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr kichernd. Es war Ginny die an der Tür lehnte. "Montag?" rief Hermine verzweifelt. Ginny nickte und reichte ihr ein handtuch. Hermine sprang schnell in ihren Sachen und zog den Zaubererumhang an. Sie zauberte sich ein becher Kaffee und trank ihn. "Ich hab doch nichts vorbereitet und und und... und nun`?" "Lass dir was einfallen!" sagte Ginny und zuckte mit Ihren Schultern. Ginny wollte sie eigendlich etwas fragen. Sie traute sich aber irgendwie nicht. Sie sollte sie auch? Etwa so: Hast du wirklich mit Snape gevögelt? Sie schüttelte sich wieder innerlich. So wirklich konnte sie sich das nicht vorstellen. "Du ich muss weg... Unterricht!" rief Ginny und winkte ihr zu. Dann verschwand sie. Hermine suchte ein paar unterlagen zusammen und begab sich Richtung Klassenraum. Die Schüler der 7. Klasse wartete schon vor der Tür. "Guten Morgen! Sie hatten Hausaufgaben auf. Bitte Aaaabgeeeben und es praktsich Versuchen!" sagte Hermine und schaute sich fragend um. Alles kicherte, lachte und zeigte auf ihr. "Dürfte ich Erfahren was so Lustig ist?" fragte Hermine beklommen. Sie wusste die Antwort schon. Aber wie hatte sie das erfahren? Die Klasse lachte noch lauter. "Allein schon die Vorstellung ist mir zu wider. Snape hatte Sex... Äh... Wie war es denn?" sagte ein rothaariger Junge mit Sommersprossen. "Bestimmt fettig!" rief ein anderer. "hahahha. Das muss ja ganz schön anstrengend geswesen sein. Die soll ja im Koma gelegen haben!" Sie konnten sich kaum noch beruhigen. Einige hielten sich den Bauch. "Ruhe!" rief Hermine und versuchte Gewalt über ihre Gefühle zu gewinnen. Am liebsten hätte sie die in hässliche Grüne Kröten verwandelt. "Die Granger hat mit Snape gebumst? Wann kann ich denn mal ran? Ich kanns Ihnen Besser Besorgen" rief ein Gryffindore. Hermine schenkte den einen bösen blick. "RUHEEEEEEEEE!" versuchte sie es nochmal. Diesmal wurde alles Still. Sie schenkte allen noch einen Bösen Blick. "Ich zieh den Gryffindores 50 Punkte ab und Slytherin 100 Punkte. Ein weiterer Spruch bedeutet 20 Punkte Abzug und Ausschluss vom Unterricht!" sagte sie sauer und legte einen strengen Blick auf. Es blieb alles Still und alle sahen betroffen drein. Seit wann war die Granger so gemein? "Mr. Hagen? Können Sie mir zeigen was Sie zur Hausaufgabe machen sollten?" Der rothaarige Junge stand auf und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. "Es tut mir leid... Ich habs vergessen!" druckste er herum und schaute Hermine nicht an. "20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindore. Die Stunde ist vorbei!! Sie können gehen." sagte sie und schmiss ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch. Der Tag konnte ja noch heiter werden. Jetzt hatte sie wenigstens noch eine Freistunde.  
  
"Die war so gemein! UNS GRYFFINDORE HAT SIE 70 PUNKTE ABGEZOGEN!!!" rief ein Junge den Snape nicht kannte. Oder nicht mehr. An die meisten wollte er sich sowieso nicht erinnern. Die konnten manchmal so dumme fragen stellen das es ihn weh tat. Manche müssten 24 Stunden vor Dummheit schreien. "Was hast du auch deine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht?" rief eine Blondine und gab den Jungen eine Kopfnuss. Snape war stehen geblieben und lauschte dem Gespräch. Punktabzug für Gryffindore? Von wem? "Und nur weil die granger mit Snape rumgemacht hat!" "Die Sprüche von euch waren gemein und Widerwertig" "Du hast doch auch gelacht!" Hermine hat also den Gryffindores Punkte abgezogen? Snape lächelte innerlich. Es wurde langsam interessant. "Aber die Slytherin haben 100 Punkte abgezogen bekomemn!" sagte das Mädchen und lachte schadenfroh. Snape kam um die Ecke geschossen und blieb bei den beiden stehen. Er spießte einen nach den anderen mit seinen Blick auf und lächelt ein wenig schleimig. "15 Punkte Abzug für jeden!" sagte Snape und ging weiter. "Aber warum? Was haben wir gemacht?" fragte der Junge sauer, "Wegen Rumstehen!!!". Snape stieg die Treppe zu seinen Büro runter und entdecke Hermine die an der Tür lehnte. Sie hörte ihn und wischte schnell ihre Tränen weg. "Wie konnten Sie nur?" fragte sie Snape böse. "Was konnte ich?" "Stellen Sie sich nicht Dumm! Warum haben Sie jeden erzählt was... was.. die eine Nacht passiert ist?" "Das habe ich auch nicht. Wie kommen Sie darauf?" "Ich bin der Spott der Schule!!!" Snape lachte auf. Als ob es ihn besser erging. Nur hatte er den leidigen Ruf von fiesen Lehrer bis zum bösesten Bösen der Welt. Und so traute sich keiner bei ihn aufzumucken. "Was interessiert mich das?" "Sie sind Gemein!" "Bin ich das? Ach wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?" fragte Snape. Er zog Hermine in sein Büro und verschloß die Tür. "Was soll das? Fassen Sie mich nicht an!" fauchte Hermine. "Ahhh... Eine Wildkatze!" sagte Snape und in seinen Augen glitzerte es. Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah ihn böse an. Severus mussterte sie und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. "Lassen Sie das! Ich bin nicht hier um mit Ihnen zu schlafen." "Warum dann? Der Sex war wirklich Gut. Nicht umsonst haben Sie mich *Sexy Hexy* genannt." sagte Severus und lachte. Hermine wurde noch röter. "Wie ich hören durfte wollen Sie meinen Rang für den Fiesesten Lehrer streitig machen?" Hermine fing an zu heulen. "Sie waren so gemein..." schluchzte sie. Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf. "Hören Sie auf zu weinen!" Sie schluchzte noch lauter "Wieso?" "Ich kann keine Frauen weinen sehen!" sagte er und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. "Ich kann mich nicht mal an unseren Sex erinnern... !" rief sie und heulte noch lauter. "Dann lassen Sie uns das wiederholen!" sagte und grinste wieder. "Waaasss?" Hermine riss ihre Augen weit auf. Meinte er das jetzt ernst? Wie gern würde Sie seinen Körper spüren wollen? Ob Seine Haut wirklich so kalt war? Severus stand auf und ging auf Hermine zu. Er hob sie auf seine starken Arme und führte sie zu seinem Bett.  
  
Sooo... hehehe.. Ich muss ins Bett! Der Sandmann war endlich bei mir und bin wirklich sehr müde. Seid bitte so nett und schreibt mir ob ich das nächste mal lieber betrunken weiter schreiben soll? Es wird auch ein bisschen ausführlich *gg* 


	3. Kapitel 3

Oh wie schön. Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews. Mir sind weitere Ideen eingafallen während eines gespräches. Die Idee fand ich richtig süß und für mich eher belustigend. Ich werde noch eine Version ab 17 schreiben und woanders veröffendlichen. Da diese hier auf 13 eingestuft ist kann ich nicht noch weiter darauf eingehen. Möchte schließlich keinen Ärger. Ich hoffe ihr habt genauso viel Spass am lesen wie ich am schreiben. Die nächsten Kapitel werden in längeren Pausen geschrieben werden da ich momentan umziehe und nur bei meinen Eltern weiterschreiben kann.  
  
*engelchen*  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Severus saß Albus gegenüber und nippelte an seinen Tee. Er musste an die vergangene Nacht denken. Zum ersten Mal in seinen Leben hatte er eine Frau gehabt. Und was für eine. Es war ein unglaubliches schönes Gefühl neben der schönsten Frau der Zaubererwelt aufzuwachen. Auch wenn er es nie offen zugegen würde. Er hatte sich schon als er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war,. geschworen niemals nie eine Bindung ein zugehen. Er hatte ja gesehen wie so es enden konnte. An seinen Eltern. Und wer hat am meisten gelitten? Natürlich ER! "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" frage Albus ihn belustigt. "Natürlich Albus. Du willst mich zum Trauzeugen. Wenn es sein muss...!" "Natürlich muss es sein Severus. Und Hermine wird die Trauzeugin!" fügte er hinzu und verkniff sich ein lächeln. Severus horchte auf und verfiel wieder in seine Gedanken. Hermine in einen Rosakleidchen. Er lächelte vor sich hin und merkte nicht das Albus ihn beobachtete. "Hab ich es doch gewusst!" "Was gewusst?" wollte Severus wissen ahnte schlimmes. "Du bist Verliebt!" sagte Albus und schmunzelte. Severus starrte ihn wütend an. Er und Verliebt. Er war über 40 und kein kleiner Junge mehr der sich schnell mal verguckte. "Außerdem passt ihr Hervorragend zusammen! Ihr seit Geistig auf gleicher Höhe!" fügte er belustigt hinzu. So wie Severus reagierte hatte er voll ins Schwarze Getroffen. "Das hab ich überhört!" sagte Severus Kalt und stand auf. "Das mit euch geht auch schon knapp 4 monate!" "Eine kleine Affäre. Mehr nicht. Und das bleibt auch so!" stieß Severus aus und eilte aus Albus Büro. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und eilte in die Kerker hinuter.  
  
"Das kann nicht wahr sein!" flüsterte Hermine leise. Sie sah blasser aus als sonst. "Aber die Sympthome weisen darauf hin Miss Granger. Auch die Untersuchung hat nichts anderes ergeben!" sagte Poppy und sah Hermine mitfühlend an. Hermine nickte leicht und streichelte ihren Bauch. Sie hatte sich doch immer ein Kind gewünscht. Und jetzt würde sie eins bekommen. Aber von Severus Snape. Wie sollte sie ihm das bei bringen? Die Beziehung zu ihm war rein sexuell. Mehr nicht. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich wahr konnte sie sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen wie er mit Kindern umgehen konnte. Würde er dem Baby auch Punkte abziehen wenn es windeln gewechselt haben will oder hunger hat? Sie seufzte innerlich auf. Sie würde es wenn es nötig war allein Großziehen. Es gab so viele Alleinerziehende, warum sollte sie das nicht schaffen? Hermine stand auf und lächelte Poppy schief an. Poppy ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. "Wenn Sie hilfe brauchen wenden Sie sich an mich. Ich bin für Sie da!" "Danke Poppy" brachte Hermine vor und ging aus dem Krankensaal. Sie musste unbedingt mit jemanden reden. Und dafür musste Ginny herhalten. Sie klopfte an Ginnys Bürotür und trat hinein. Ginny saß mit einen Glas Wein am Schreibtisch und korrigierte Hausaufgaben. "Hallo Ginny" "Oh Hermi. Lang nicht mehr gesehen!" sagte Ginny zweideutig. Hermine errötete leicht. "Ich... ich.... bin schwanger!" flüsterte Hermine. Ginny nippelte an ihren Glas Wein. "Oh schön. Herzlich... DU BIST WAS?" Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah Ginny mir traurigen Augen an. "Bei Merlin... Doch nicht von Snape?" "Nein, vom Weihnachtsmann!" gab Hermine gereizt zurück. Ginny stellte das Glas auf den Schreibtisch und stand auf. Sie ging ans fenster und schaute nachdenklich hinaus. Die Sache mit Snape hatte sie eher belustigt. Sie hatte sogar damit gerechnet das die beiden es nur ein paar tage miteinander aushalten. Und jetzt auch noch ein baby. Innerlich musste sie lachen als sie sich vorstellte wie Snape das Baby in dem Armen hielt. Der Strenge kühle Geschichtsausdruck. "Weiß er es?" fragte sie und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Nein... Was lachst du?" rief Hermine als Ginny auf den Boden sank und sich ausschüttete vor lachen. "Tschuldigung... Aber die Vorstellung... Und dann vielleicht auch noch seine Nase..." presste Ginny hervor und hielt sich den bauch vor Schmerzen. Hermine stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Sie würde jetzt zu Severus gehen und es ihm sagen. Egal wie er reagieren würde. Entschlossen ging sie in die Kerker. Sie trat in Severus Privaträume ohne anzuklopfen. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb an etwas. "Severus?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Severus schreckte auf und brummelte etwas. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" fragte Severus kühl. "Ich... ich wollte mit dir reden!" sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte sie? Reden? Seit wann redeteten sie mit einander? "Ja?" "Ich bin Schwanger!" sagte sie direkt. Sie sah ihn fest ihn die Augen und wartete auf eine Reaktion. "Hast du nicht irgendwas gegen die Verhütung gemacht?" fragte er gefährlich ruhig. "Wieso ich? du hättest dich auch darum kümmern können!" Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie missmutig an. "Warte hier!" sagte er und ging aus dem Raum. Sie setzte sich auf einen der schwarzen Sessel und sah sie im Raum um. Da Froschaugen, dort Katzenpfoten (was wollte er damit???) und weiteres ekliges. Nach einer Weile kam Severus mit einer Phiole und reichte sie Hermine. "Trink" "Was ist das?" fragte Hermine nervös. "Trink es einfach. Vertrau mir." sagte er schneidend. Hermine starrte ihn misstrauisch an. War es das was sie befürchtete das es das war? Sie roch daran und in ihr keimte Zorn auf. Sie schmiss die Phiole gegen die Wand und funkelte ihn an. Sie hob ihre Hand und gab ihn eine saftige Ohrfeige. Severus Wange färbte sich rot und er spießte sie mit seinen Blicken auf. "Du Schwein! Du wolltest uns... MEIN KIND umbringen!" schrie sie ihn an. "Was soll ich denn damit?" schrie er zurück. "KOMM MIR NIE WIEDER IN MEINE NÄHE!!! ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN!!! Ich hasse dich!" rief sie und stürmte aus dem Raum. Severus griff nach einen Glas und warf es ihr hinterher. "Nicht mit mir. Das wirst du noch bereuen!" stieß er hervor. Dann nahm er die Flasche Wein und schmiss sie gegen die Tür.  
  
Das wars erst mal. Habt geduld mit mit und schreibt weiter fleißig Reviews. Über jede einzelne freue ich mich. 


	4. Kapitel 4

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!!!"schimpfte Hermine. Sie ballte ihre Hand zu Fäusten. Warum, um Gottes Namen Sie??? Nein... Ein Kind reichte nicht. Es mussten ja gleich zwei werden. Und weil ihr das Glück zu Füßen lag würden sie wahrscheinlich sehr nach ihrem Vater kommen. Hakennase, fettige Schwarze Haare... „Arrrrrrggggghhhhhh!!!"stieß sie hervor. „Beruhige dich, Herm!"sagte Ginny und eilte zu ihrer Freundin. Insgeheim freute sie sich darauf, das Hermine ein Kind bekam. Na gut. Zwillinge. Sie hoffte allerdings das diese die Nase von ihrer Mama bekamen. Hermine schluchzte herzzerreißend auf und ließ sich in ein Sessel nieder. Ihr Bauch war schon relativ dick. Sie war ja auch schon im 6. Monat. Und diese Fressattacken machten sie noch wahnsinnig. Jetzt hatte sie Hunger auf Schokolade im nächsten Augenblick wollte sie Senfgurken knabbern. Oder ein Eisbecher mit Schokoladeneis mit Sahne und Heringsfilet drauf. `Igitt... Wie kann man nur sowas essen???` fragte sie sich. „Wo ist eigendlich Harry?"fragte Hermine und hielt dabei ihr Bauch. „Er besorgt dir gerade etwas Schokolade.,.. In ganz Hogwarts ist nichts mehr zu finden!"grinste Ginny. Hermine lächelte zögerlich. Wieder einmal musste sie an zwei schwarze Augen denken. Und den Duft seines Körpers. „Hast du schon alles zusammen was deine Kinder benötigen?"fragte Ginny und wollte das Thema wechseln. „Dank meiner Familie ja!"gab Hermine widerwillig zurück. Jeden Tag kamen an die 100 Eulen mit Babysachen. Sie wurde nach wahnsinnig. Dumbledore hatte ihr auch schon ein paar Sachen geschenkt. Er und Minerva hatten heimlich geheiratet. Nur nahestehende wussten davon. „Ach Herm. Wie ich dich beneide....!"seufzte Ginny. „Wegen den Zwillingen die ich ohne Papa bekomme oder weil ich mit Severus rumgemacht habe?" „Ach! Die beiden sind ohne Papa viel besser dran. Oder kannst DU DIR ihn Als PAPA vorstellen?"lachte Ginny. Hermine lächelte leicht. `Nein das konnte sie nicht...`  
  
Severus starrte Harry ungläubig an. Ja, er hatte sich in Hermine verliebt. Irgendwann als er sie näher kennen gelernt hatte. Diese Nervensäge. „Das ist ein sehr schlechter Witz, Potter"sagte Severus und genehmigte sich ein Schluck Rotwein. „Sie bekommt zwei Süße kleine Baby´s!"sagte Harry und hoffte das es auch so war. „... Die hoffentlich nicht nach ihrem Vater kommen.!"beendete Severus den Satz. Harry seufzte genervt auf. Er konnte diesen Kauz nicht mal leiden und wollte die beiden wieder zusammen bringen. Auch wenn sich Severus weigerte Vater zu werden. Ja... er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie er die beiden behandeln würde. Auch nicht viel besser als ihm, Harry. „Hör doch mal auf... Hermine schafft es nicht ohne deine Hilfe!"sagte Harry sanft. „Ihr Pech!" „Zum Kinder machen sind immer zwei nötig!" Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Was wollte Harry mit diesen besuch bezwecken? Außer ihm die Zeit zu stehlen? „Das war mir gar nicht bewusst Potter!"erwiderte er Sarkastisch. Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. Das konnte ja noch was werden. Wie konnte Hermine sich überhaupt in den da verlieben? Was war an ihn dran? Okay...okay.. Ich will es lieber nicht wissen. „Severus... Denk in ruhe darüber nach und rede eventuell noch mal mit Hermine!"sagte Harry und stand auf um zu gehen. „Sie würde mich umbringen!"sagte Severus ernst. Harry grinste... „Jetzt weißt du wie es mir und Ginny geht!" Severus starrte Harry hinterher. Was sollte er schon tun? Er hasste Kinder. Und mit denen zu Knuddeln konnte er erst recht nicht. Oder Windeln wechseln. Aber warum gleich zwei dieser Monster in einem? Er hatte auf einmal schrecklich Mitleid mit Hermine.  
  
Snape klopfte an und betrat Hermines Räumlichkeiten. Er wollte noch mal versuchen mit ihr zu Reden. Vorher hatte er allerdings ein Schutzschild um sich gerichtet. Schwangere waren sehr unberechenbar. Und Doppelt Gefährlich wenn diese Hermine waren. „Was willst du hier?"fragte Hermine und sah ihn traurig an. „Mit dir reden!"sagte Severus und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl. Er sah sich im Raum um und entdeckte allerlei Babysachen. Er schluckte und fing Hermines Blick auf. „Was gibt es noch zu sagen?" „Z.b. Das ich dir helfen werde... Ich meine mit den Beiden... Monster... Babys.!" Hermine musterte ihn scharf. Severus erwiderte den Blick kühl. „Verschwinde!"fauchte sie. Severus stand auf und wandte sich ab. „Mehr geht nicht Hermine. Ich werde weder dich Heiraten noch den Daddy spielen. Einfach nur Onkel Severus. Den können sie auch nach belieben Hassen oder Lieb haben." Damit ging er aus den Raum.  
  
Tja... Das war´s mal wieder. Hab nun endlich doch weiter schreiben können. Ich hoffe ihr findet noch die Seite mit den Reviews abgeben... Da es ja so lange gedauert hat weiter zu schreiben. Eigendlich sollte das ja nur eine Kapitel-Story werden. Aber dank: Serena und Professor Nox hab ich weiter geschrieben. Danke ihr zwei süßen. Ich hoffe ihr zwei vergesst mich nicht. *knuddelwuschel * 


End file.
